The Dark gundam
by Rekuhydra
Summary: The yuyu hakusho gang is sent to anouter world to fight a gundam. Make matters worse hiei turns into a human and has to fall in love with a human women. ( this is my first store. So plz review!ty)
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1:NEO GUNDAMS  
  
Sierra walked into a huge room. It was full of computers and documents. "Now, what does she

want?" a man behind her said. He had cobalt blue eyes and brown hair that was braided. He,

like her, was wearing all black except he wore a cross on his necklace. Sierra had cold tiger

blue eyes like the other man next to her who was wearing a green sleeveless shirt and blue

shorts. She had long blond hair that reached her chest like her twin brother, who had short

blonde hair and warm crystal blue eyes. She wore black baggy pants and a black-sleeved shirt

. "Duo, you braided baka (idiot) that's what we're here for. To find out." a black haired man

slapped Duo. The black haired man had dark eyes and a short ponytail. "Wufei, you promised

you would be have." a tall man warned him. He had brown wild hair and forest green eyes. He

was the tallest out of the six and stood over Wufei. "I can't help it! He's whining again!" Wufei

defended himself. "Wufei, be glad that Brianna isn't here," Sierra rolled her eyes as he wined.

She came on her own without her friends because Trista, a.k.a Sailor Pluto, wanted only the

gundam pilots and her to come to a 'special' meeting. "Now, gang lets not fight." her twin

brother, Quatra played peace maker." Hey, he started it!" Duo pointed at Wufei. "I did not you

American moron!" Wufei shouted as the room echoed their words. "Shut up, I hear

something." Heero commanded. Sailor Pluto appeared in front of them. Her long black hair was

down to her knees and she had garnet eyes. She was in her black sailor outfit and she held her

time staff up high in the air. The six people heard a loud kuh-thunk behind her and before them

were six new mobile suits. The first one looked like Wing Zero, Heeros' gundam. The second

one looked like Deathsythe, Duos' gundam. The third looked like Heavy Arms, Trowas'

gundam. The fourth one looked like Sandrock, Quatras' gundam. The fifth one looked like

Shenlong, Wufeis' gundam. The last one was different then the others. It had a black helmet like

Deathsythe, black wings like Wing Zero, but only Wing Zero had white. The chest part was

gold and the bottom half was black. Its eye sockets were red and it had a bright yellow sword

. The gundam pilots stared at the robots while Sierra glared at Pluto. "What's this about, Pluto?"

Sierra quizzed her. "You have a new mission. There is a gundam called Adrian Vangie a.k.a

The Dark Angel. This gundam has the ability to destroy an entire space colony and a country.

These are the gundams that Zech's, Amy, and I created for all of you. They, as you can see,

look very much to your own gundams Heero, your gundam is Tacita Kami, which means Silent

God, and for shorting we call it Telem. Duo yours is Tala Hoshi, which means Wolf Star. For

short it's called Than. Trowa yours is called Hebi Kawa, meaning Snake River, for short we call

it Herla. Quatra your gundam is Kin Katsu, meaning Gold Victory, for short we call it Kiri.

Wufei your gundam is the Kuro Tatsu, meaning the Black Dragon, for short we call it Kuro.

Sierra your gundam is the Tora Takeshi, meaning Tiger Warrior, for short we call it Tora. Your

new gundams have their own special power. Heero yours has ability of darkness, Duo yours

has the ability is to hunt down enemies even though there are no tracks. Trowa your gundam's

ability is to talk to nature and creatures of the wild not to mention the ability to poison your

enemy. Quatra your gundam's ability is to heal others and to command odjects to move with

you mind. Wufei your gundam has the ability of fire and sense a dark power. Sierra yours of

coarse, has the ability to blow up the Earth and to see things before they happen, also to read

minds. You have 2 months before the Dark Gundam begins his destruction. "Pluto explained.

"Great! Can we ever have a moment of peace! I swear it must be illegal for us to have fun!"

Duo complained as Heero and Sierra accepted the mission. "Well, I guess we should run tests

on these to make sure they work like normal gundams," Quatra instructed while Duo groaned.


	2. Curses!

CHAPTER 2: CURSES!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Kuwabara! You moron ! You're not suppose to give children pixie sticks, they get too dang

hyper!" A man with black hair yelled at an orange haired man. Thy were suppose to be

babysiting 2 kids, Kerry and Keiran, who werebrother and sister. Hiei growled at Kerry who

was pulling at his cloak. "I wanna piggy-back ride!" she yelled while fluttering her brown eyes

and nodding her head causing her brown hair to go fling everywhere. "Keiran, don't touch

anything!" Kurama lecterd the child. "Who agreed to whach these kids anyway?:Kuwabara

asked. Hiei glared at Kurama as he tried to hide behind Yusuka. "I hate humans," Hiei muttered

and as soon as he said that, a blue haired fairy appeared infront of him. "Hiei, the half-breed

between an Ice and Fire demon, I now curse you to be a human untill a human woman falls in

love with you," the blue haired fairy chatted. A faint glow flashed and the fairy disappeared.

Hiei's appearence changed and he looked more human. "Whoa, Hiei, did you just change into a

human?"Yusuka asked. "Huh?"washis response. Hieis' black hair was still the same but his

jagan eye wasn't there. His muscles were small and looked 14 maybe even younger. He still had

red eyes that now had a shock expression. "No way!" Kuwabara whispered and Keiran

jumped infront of him and pointed at Hiei. "I knew it! I knew it! He's an alien from mars that

changed into a human because he's been here too long!"the brown eyed boy grinned while his

twin gasped. "Ooh, I wanna see the space ship!" Kerry shouted. "Kurama! You better have a

cure for this!"Hiei told the fox demon. Kurama sweat dropped and though 'So much for

babysitting. Not to mention having a normal day!' "Keiran, do you know when you parents are

going to be home?"Yusuka ask the boy. He bounced up and down and laughed. "Nope!"he

laughed and his sister giggled. "I think they said they were coming back from the business trip at

5:30," Kuwabara answered. "5:30! It's only 2:45! You're telling me that we have to stay here

for 2 more hours!?"Hiei yelledat him. "Hey, don't yell at me you-now- demon-gone-human-

midgit!" Kuwabara argued Hiei blew up and tried to callup his fire attack but only purple smoke

came out. "Ahahaha, you can't even call on your attacks," Kuwabara teased as Hiei growled

and his face grew red. "Well, Hiei, you heared the fairy. To undo the curse a human woman

must love you." Kuwabara said. "Hey, just to let you know, we've got problems. The parents

are here."Yusuka told the others. "What, they're not suppose to be here yet!" Kurama looked

out the window. "Guess they wanted to come back early."Kuwabara guessed. "Or you heared

wrong and got the time mixed up,"Hiei sneered and Kuwabara glared and Hiei glared back.

"Here we go again," Yusuka sighed as Kurama tried to keep the twins from breaking the T.V


	3. Mission and Portails

CHAPTER 3:MISSION AND PROTAILS  
  
"Huh, if I stayed there any longer I would beaten those kids into plumps," Kuwabara said. "I

thought you liked kids and kittens Kuwabara," Yusuka teased. "Oh, shut up Urameshi,"

Kuwabara told him as Yusuka stuck out his tongue. The surroundings around the gang changed

and they came before a gold room. "Let me guess, the toddler called us for a new mission,"

Yusuka groaned, "Can't we have a break." "Stop complaining Yusuka, this one's important.

And don't call me toddler!" Koenma showed up in his seat. "What do you want?" Kurama

asked. "In another world there are things that are called gundams. Gundams are like big robots

and humans in that world use them to fight their battles. Although, gundams are very hard to

make, and are the strongest robots in the world. There are only 8 at the time but there are

different kinds of robots. Here are the names: Gundam 01- Ttacita Kami, code name-Telem,

name meaning- Silent God and Their Shadow, pilot- Heero Yuy, status- Neo wing Zero.

Gundam 02 –Tala Hoshi, code name- Than, name meaning- Wolf Star and Death, status-neo

Deathsythe, pilot- Duo Maxwell. Gundam 03- Hebi Kawa, code name- Herta, name meaning-

Snake River and earth, status Neo Heavy arms, pilot- Trowa Barton. Gundam 04- Kin Katus,

code name-Kiri, name meaning- Gold Victory and sunstone, status Neo Sandrock, pilot-

Quatra R. Winner. Gundam 05 – Kuro Tatsu, code name Kuro, name meaning-Black Dragon

and black, status- Neo Shelong, pilot- Wufei Chang. Gundam 06- Tora Ttakeshi, code name-

Tora, name meaning- Tiger Warrior and tiger, status- strongest gundam, pilot- Sierra Raja.

She's the only female gundam pilot. Her gundam is the strongest out of the six. It has the abilit to

destroy the entire Earth, but in order to do so you must have both the gundam and her. The

reason I need you to go to that world is because of the Dark Gundam. The Dark gundam is as

strong as the Tora gundam. It's only weaker because it doesn't have the Zero System in it. The

Zero system is extremely hard to control. Only two pilots have been able to control it and that's

gundam pilot 01 and 06. The Zero System shows the pilot the future and what is going to

happen. Some of the images it sends scares the pilot. It also shows you your most fear. It seems

that Heero and Sierra were able to control it because they didn't fear anything and they weren't

afraid of the future. Your job is to find these gundam pilots and destroy the Dark Gundam. Is it

me, or am I seeing a human form of Hiei?" Koenma explained and they all stared at him. "Are

you crazy! You want us to go to a different world to find these robots and help them kill another

machine!?" Yusuka shouted. "Yes, that's corrected," Koenma squeaked. "Okay, then lets get

this over with," Yusuka sighed. "The answer to your question is yes. Hiei has been transformed

into a human," Kurama answered. "I know how it happened, so you don't have to tell me,"

Koenma opened a portal. "Hey, wait isn't Botan coming with us? And don't we have to pack

up?" Kuwabara asked. "Nope, it'll be only the four of you and your stuff is already there," he

answered and pushed the gang into the portal.


	4. HARD LANDINGS

CHAPTER 4: HARD LANDINGS  
  
"Ouch! Hey, whoever's on me, get off!" Yuske's voice rang. "Guys, just to let you know, I'm at the bottom!" Hiei growled. "Kurama, move your foot," Kuwabara ordered. "As soon as you take your hand off my back," Kurama replied. The guys unscrambled and dusted themselves off. "My back hearts," Kuwabara whined. "Ha! Your back hearts? I was the one being crushed under you three!" Hiei responded. "I wasn't talking to you midget!" Kuwabara bashed him on the head. "Guys, lets go this way," Yuske suggested and walked though the park. The boys found themselves in a city and walked around for a bit, untill a chair came crashing out of a restraunt window. " Hey, what's the big idea?" Kuwabara snarled. His question was ignored and two OZ soldiers came out of the window. "I can't believe it. We , the OZ , protect you and yet you want us to pay for the food we ate? If it wasn't for us, this restraunt wouldn't be open!" the red haired soldier shouted and lifted the owner of the restraunt into the air. "Oh, and what, may I ask, are you apes trying to protect him and these other innocent people from? Yourselves I hope ," a blond hair women with cold eyes said. Gasps were heard from people around her. The lady wore black shorts and a black shirt. She had a belt that held a gun and carried a sword on her back. " Oh, would you like to fight us miss?" the brown haired soldier asked. "Love to," she answered. The brown haired soldier pulled out his gun and shot 5 bullets while the girl pulled out her sword. She blocked all 5 bullets with the blade of her sword. "Want to try again? No? I guess it's my turn then." she sneered and sent a flying kick to the soldier in the stomach and he landed in the garbage can. "Goal!" she yelled. "You'll pay for that!" the red haired OZ soldier ran towards her and threw a punch at her. She easily dodged him and grinned. She was behind him in a matter of 5 seconds and grabbed him from the waist and the legs. She picked him up and threw him against the wall. When he landed, she appeared next to him. She lifted him up from the throat and strangled him. Her eyes narrowed and got a menace look in them. "If you ever harm an innocent person again ,I will kill you. Do you understand?" she warned him. But he could only nod. She let go of him and walked off. "Whoa, that's some strong chic," Kuwabara said. "Well, of coarse she is, she's pilot 06,"the old man that owned the restraunt replied. "Pilot 06?" Kurama asked and the old man nodded. "She pilots the gundam Tora, the strongest mobile suit," he answered and walked back into the restraunt. "Ouch," the brown haired OZ soldier said. Yuske laughed at him. 'Aren't you a little late to say ouch?" he teased and the whole gang started to laugh. "We better follow her or we'll loose her," Hiei suggested and they all went looking for her. 


	5. SIERRA VS KUWABARA

CHAPTER 5: SIERRA VS KUWABARA  
  
Sierra looked over her shoulder to find a group of boys. Two with black hair, one with orange

hair and the last had red. ' Hmm, they might work for Oz,' Sierra thought and narrowed her

eyes but kept walking. Her white glove that had a yellow jewel on it glowed. ' One of them is a

demon. I sense it's the red head' Sierra growled. Sierra turned to a corner and jumped it to a

tree. The boys followed but once they turned the corner they came to a halt. "Hey, where did

she go?" Kuwabara asked. She jumped from the tree and tackled him. He was on the floor in

two seconds. "Who are you and what do you want?" Sierra held a gun to he's head. "My name

is Kazuma Kuwabara! Please don't hurt me!" he answered. "Let him go! We're not your

enemy!" Yuske said. "Right," Sierra sneered. "My name is Kurama and these are my allies. We

are here to help you defeat the Dark Gundam," Kurama told her. Sierra raised an eyebrow and

narrowed her eyes. "How do you know about the Dark Gundam?" she quizzed him. "Never

mind. Say what ever you want to demon but I'm warning you. If you want to stay alive stay way

from me! Sierra warned him. "We're not here to kill you human. We're here on a mission to

help you." Hiei said. "I don't need help." Sierra replied and glared at him. He glared back, but

then backed off because he felt like a sword made out of ice was stabbing him. "Hey, can you

please point that thing away from me? It's dangerous you know!" Kuwabara said. Sierra

hymphed and gave him a death glare. "You have been warned carrot head." Sierra insulted him.

"Hey!" he responded but she had already disappeared. "Carrot head huh? Looks like you got a

new nick name." Yuske teased. "Oh shut up!" Kuwabara yelled in his defense. Hiei, you ok?

You look like you've seen a ghost." Kurama asked. Hiei shook hes head. "It's her eyes. When

she stared at me, I felt like she was looking for my soul inside of me. Also, her eyes looked

lifeless like she didn't care if she was killed." Hiei answered. " Well, Koenma did say that the

only reason that Heero and Sierra mastered the zero system was because they didn't fear

anything." Yuske informed them. "Yeah, but she looked like deaths daughter. Especially her

eyes, man were they scary!" Kuwabara said and Yuske snickered. "That's because she gave

you a death glare." Yuske teased him again. "Urameshi, I said shut up!" Kuwabara huffed


	6. ENROLLED TO THE PEACECRAFT

CHAPTER 6:ENROLLED TO THE PEACECRAFT  
  
"Beep, Beep." Yusuke opened his communicator and Koenma's face appeared on it. "Hey

Koenma! You know you could have given us an easier landing! We fell on top of each other!"

Yusuke yelled at him. Koenma plugged his ears and removed his hands when he was done

. "Sorry Yusuke but just deal with it! I called you to tell you that I have enrolled you

tothePeacecraft School." Koenma answered. Yusuke and Kuwabara groaned. "Listen to me!

The Peacecraft School teaches about how to solve problems with fighting. The teacher is Relena

Peacecraft. She is the fallen princess from the Sanc Kingdom that was destroyed 16 years ago.

She is getting married to the gundam pilot of the Telem, Heero Yuy. There, you will meet Sally.

I've told her who you are and also she can help you deal with this world. Sally is an army

doctor that works along with the gundam pilots." Koenma informed them. "Great, we're going

to a 'peaceful' school," Yusuke groaned. "Where can we find the Peacecraft School?" Kurama

asked, but Koenma shut off before he could answer. "Great, now what!?" Kuwabara said.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but over hear your conversation, but I'm a student that goes to the

Peacecraft School," a blonde hair woman came up from behind. She wore a pink uniform and

she had gray eye eyebrows and gray-blue eyes. "Really? Could you take us there? We were

enrolled there as exchanged students." Kurama asked her. "Sure, my name is Dorothy

Catqlinia." Dorothy introduced herself. "This is Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. I'm Kurama."

Kurama told her as he pointed at his friends. "Well, if don't want to be late, you better follow

me." She said and lead the way to a huge school. "Well, this is it. Class starts in 5 minutes,"

Dorothy said and spotted another blond haired girl. "Sierra, you're here too huh?" Dorothy

smiled. "Yes, unfortunately." Sierra glared at the boys behind her. "Oh, yes, I forgot they were

here. This Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara." Dorothy explained and Sierra gave them a

cold look. "I see." Sierra responded and walked off. Dorothy turned to the boys. "Forgive her,

Sierra's not a people person." Dorothy replied. The bell rang and the five went to their classes.


	7. PEACEFUL CONVERSATION

CHAPTER 7: PEACEFUL CONVERSATION  
  
"Class today we have four new students. Please present yourself." Relena told the class. Hiei

looked around and noticed Sierra in the back of the class and being the only one not wearing the

schools' uniform. "Hiei, I come from Japan." Hiei responded. "My name is Kurama. Nice to

meet you , also from Japan." Kurama bowed. "The name's Yusuka Urameshi, from Japan too."

He gave everyone a smile. "I hope he's like Dou," one of the girls whispered and giggled."

"Name's Kazuma Kuwabara. I come from Japan too." Kuwabara told them. "Pick a set boys,"

Relena instructed." Hiei sat next to Kurama's right, Kuwabara sat next to Yusuka, and Yusuka

sat next to a girl on his left. Kurama and Kuwabara were in the middle. Hiei was the closest to

sierra though and they glared at each other untill Hiei looked away. "So can anyone tell me how

to prevent a war?" Relena asked and a few hand went up." Amber," Relena called on a girl

with blue hair. "To talk calmly instead of raising a fit and try to compromise with the person."

She answered. "Amber, what do you think about wars?" Relena asked. "I think they're stupid

because the war only causes more pain and death. It kills so many innocent lives and at the end

it may not always solve the problem, making the war useless." Amber replied. "I disagree with

you Amber." Dorothy said and Relena faced toward her. "What do you think about war miss

Dorothy?" Relena asked her "I think it's a way for humans to show off their true ability and

strength. To see who stronger and when the war is over, the strongest wins. It may also be a

way for god to say that it is the end of time for humans and create a new group of creatures who

love the taste of blood." Dorothy answered and Kurama gulped. 'I think she's talking about

demons,' he thought. Hiei narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you think, Yusuke?" Relena

questioned. "I don't know. I fight to cool off and waste unwanted energy. But I also fight to

protect my friends." He replied. "How about you, Sierra?" Relena glared at her. "I don't believe

that there is a god, so, that takes out Dorothy's statement. And wars do have a result to them

so I disagree with Amber. On the other hand, I do agree with Yusuke. I fight to protect my

friends and the innocent. Wars are like games that use people as puppets. Deciding when and

how they're going to die. If you destroy the enemy, there wouldn't be a problem. But, if you

show mercy and let them live, they'll most likely kill again. I don't believe in peace so world

peace doesn't exist. Usually, when nothing makes sense, I fight alone. But there are a few

people that follow me and my beliefs. People say that if you cry, that means you're weak but I

believe that only those who are kind cry and they get stronger. Peace is nothing but a result of a

war. Then a whole new trouble starts and another war begins. Even though peace doesn't exist

for me, I hope one day the wars will come to an end. I'll fight untill then because I would rather

see a child smile than see her or him cry because a stupid robot killed a family member." Sierra

responded and the whole room was silent. "That's all I have to say." Sierra closed her eyes and

relaxed. The boys pitied her. They felt sorry that a woman would have to fight wars. ' And I

thought I had it bad' Yusuke thought.


	8. PEACECRAFT NIGHTMARES

CHAPTER 8: PEACECRAFT NIGHTMARES  
  
Everyone stared at her untill she opened her eyes. "Go ahead and keep staring, I might do

a trick." She said and a few girls giggled. Suddenly an explosion was heard and a woman with

light brown hair, that were in braids, stepped in the room. "Miss Relena, we're being attacked

by OZ!" the woman yelled. "Everyone, get out of the back area! Sierra, where are you going!?"

Relena demanded but Sierra was already going down to the basement where she hid her

gundam. The students came out in the backyards huge garden to find a mobile suit already there.

"Now you die." The pilot inside said and opened fired. The blast missed Relena, instead, it hit

the school behind her. Another missile was shot, but this time a gold shield blocked it. "I'd run if

I were you." A cold female voice warned. "It's the Tora gundam!" A different pilot screamed.

The gundam took out her sword and lashed the mobile suit. The mobile suit that had fired,

charged at her. But that didn't work. She slashed him in half making it explode. "No one

touches her!" Sierra yelled and destroyed another mobile suit. 'These mobile suits are weak.

They must be the Aries' Sierra thought as she cut through another red mobile suit. "Sierra!" a

voice screamed and she turned to see an Aries mobile suit crash into the school causing half the

building to fall apart on Relena. Sierra quickly shielded her and killed the Aries. "I call upon the

power of the sun. Give me power!" Sierra glowed yellow and so did her gundam. "Golden Sun

Explosion!" Sierra shouted and a yellow ball of energy came out of her hands. The ball grew

bigger and exploded, causing the rest of the mobile suits to exterminated. The explosion also

destroyed the trees that were near by. "Dang, that gundam has got so juice!" Yusuke said. "She

destroyed all of them!" Kuwabara awed. The cockpit opened and Sierra jumped out. "The

answer to your question is that I was getting my gundam." Sierra finally answered. The boys

stared at the gundam and it's pilot. "Someone remind me not to ever get her angry." Yusuke

said. Hiei studied the gundam and found it very interesting. "I take it that you are the Urameshi

team, huh?" the woman that told Relena that they were under attack asked. "Yeah. Who are

you?" Hiei answered. "Sally," she answered. "Relena, I have to go," Sierra told her. "What?!

And leave me with this mess?" Relena yelled. "Your problem not mine." Sierra responded and

got back into her gundam and took off. "Come on, follow me. We got a plane to catch." Sally

said to the boys and walked away from the scene. The boys followed her.


End file.
